Chaos
by PigAstronauts
Summary: Seriously, I think I should have taken my brother to a psychiatrist when he stepped into camp. No joke, he has literally taken everything: Riptide, Blackjack, Mrs O' Leary, My friend's trust, the God's support, my dad and my girlfriend. Chiron believes in me, I think. Everyone abandoned me, my dad disowned me, my brother killed my hell hound and Pegasus. Then a man finds me, Chaos.
1. Chapter 1: The Cheater

1. The Cheater

Annabeth was loyal. Oh, how wrong I was.

_Tonight was the night, with the ring in my pocket I felt full of power, like I would be when I was in my father's domain. Callum, my half-fucking-brother, was not in his bunk, it was 9:00 at night._  
_Callum was a fucking ass, like a massive ass. Bigger that Lady Aphrodite's ass when she was in her true form. He stole my friends trust and now practically owns the place. Oh, did I forget Poseidon claimed Callum as his favourite child and gave him riptide. I'm stuck with a stupid little knife, I bet even Polly (Annabeth's 4 year old sister) could beat me with._  
_The only thing I have left, is Annabeth. The love of my life. Athena made me do the 12 labours of Hercules for her, and I was not going to lose her to Callum, the ass._  
_I flipped over the ring in my palm as I walked to the beach. It had a sea green gem and was made of gold, with and engraving of an owl holding a trident in its beak in the inside._  
_There was a couple making out by a tree, oh that's where Callum was, and an Aphrodite chick- that's when I saw her grey eyes and blond hair. I sprinted, making sure I didn't make noise, over to the tree and climbed up it._  
_"Oh... Callum... you... Are... Such a better... Lover than Percy..." She said inbeetween kisses._  
_"I know" He sneered "why don't you break up with him."_  
_"I will at breakfast"_  
_Callum was about to take her bra off when I jumped down and Said "I'll save you the trouble Annabeth, I've already heard"_  
_"Percy?" She said while putting her top back on. "It's not what it looks like"_  
_"Well it looks like you just been cheating on me with, Callum"_  
_"I'm sorry! Please forgive me" And with that I threw the ring at her feet and went into my cabin, I packed a bag and stole a sword and scabbard, I sheathed the sword and attached the scabbard. "Goodbye." Was the last thing I said, I didn't look back._

Wait? Percy where are you now? You are all asking. This is it:

_I unsheathed the sword and attacked the first hellhound, they remind me so much of Mrs O Leary, of course Callum stabbed her, along with Black Jack. Accidentally._  
_Don't look back, I remind myself. I'm knocked out of my thoughts when I realise a hellhound has pinned me to the ground and is about to decapitate me. That is when time stopped._  
_A nice looking man stepped in front of the immobilised hellhound and stabbed it, he was wearing a smart suit, completely black, like the void. "I am here with a proposition."_  
_"Not to be rude sir, obviously, who are you." I stood up and brush the dust off my trousers._  
_"Where are my manners, probably lost in the void, I am chaos, lord of the void, creator of all that is and was." I bowed. "I would like you to leave this life behind, become my son, my heir and my assassin."_  
_I was shocked. I nodded, there is nothing left for me here._  
_"What are we waiting for come one son" he exclaimed, he unfroze time and teleported me to his House, Mansion, Castle. What ever you call it._

That is where I am now, yeah, like right now.

"So this is my Mansion." Oh mansion, yeah kinda looks like one, just modern. "I would like you to meet my daughter, like you, betrayed, abandoned, then I came to her rescue-"  
"Don't speak to highly of your self." Joked a kid, my age, eighteen or so. "My name is Sapphire."  
"I'm Percy, nice to meet you." I stuck out my hand, but she hugged me.  
"I always wanted a brother." She said, when she stepped away she said she would introduce me to everyone and bring me to my room  
Cook, was first. A nice tree nymph, although if the food agency came here they would give it a big fat zero, there is a massive oak in the centre if the kitchen. Sapphire explained that she needs to be treated as a member of the family or she will pack her bags and leave. Guess that is quite hard considering she is a tree.  
There were three maids. That's it. Guess my father likes to be quite down to earth, I wouldn't, Naming no names *Gaia*.  
I stepped into my room, plain white. Everything was plain white.  
"You choose" sapphire said, I obviously looked confused. "Imagine what It will look like, then it will happen." She informed me.  
Suddenly the wallpaper, curtains, pillow, duvet, TV, computer, carpet, turned into a nice sea green, the rest I turned into purple, except the stuff that was wooden, like the bed and wardrobe.  
"So how did you get here?" I asked, she had a long dreary story, to long for me to remember how it started. After she was done I told her my story.  
"See you tomorrow, brother" she reminded me of Tyson. No looking back, I remind myself.

600 Years later...

"Hey, Tiny bro" Sapphire shouted, running down the hill towards me, I had just come back from my latest mission. Sapphire was doing a different mission from me so I hadn't seen her for 2 weeks.  
"Hey Safy" I say while embracing her into a hug.  
"Don't call me that" she said, yeah I have to call her Sapphire, sapphire, sapphire, sapphire. For 600 years that gets annoying. I love my sister really.  
"Hey son." My father shouts, running down after sapphire. "Sorry, you have another mission." I was kinda bummed, but sapphire was smiling, she was going as well.  
"You have to go back to earth." Then my face sunk, shit. He promised, she promised, shit even cook promised I wouldn't have to go back.


	2. Chapter 2: The Hero

2. The Hero

"I won't go!" I said, crossing my arms.  
"Come on, Percy, You should" Sapphire suggested.  
"Listen to your sister, for me, Son, Gaia is rising and you are the only one who can kill her." Dad said.  
"Fine, but I shall not show my face." I said knowing I would not win, especially now that Sapphire is backing him up.  
"You shall go under the name Omega and I can enchant your suit's hood so only you can remove it."  
"When do we leave?" I ask, half wanting to see my friends- I don't have any, I remind my self.  
I strapped Kamen, my little dagger, to my thigh and readied my self, Sword, check, dagger, check, hood, check. First we need to speak to the Olympians. "Hey, Percy, here" Sapphire passes me a small device, "attach it to your cheek bone." I do as I say, and flick a small switch.  
"All set?" My voice is deep and controlled, cool, I guess.  
"You sound funny." Her voice doesn't need to be changed, she never made it to camp. We teleport to Olympus.  
"Who dares intrude?" Zeus bellows.  
"Assassins of chaos." I remark. "Do not make an enemy of me I could kill you if I liked."  
Zeus feels threatened, "We would be delighted to have your help" Athena says, before her dad can say any more. Clever.  
"Thank you lady Athena, looking as beautiful as ever, I see." Athena blushes, I bow.  
"You know, flirting with a goddess is never a good idea." Sapphire says as we head out of Olympus. "Especially if her dad's Zeus."  
"I could take him down with my pinky."  
We teleport to camp.  
I can sense something is going down in the arena, everyone is there.  
When we get there, I see why, Chaos is introducing us. "We'll here they are, my son and daughter, heirs of the throne of chaos, ex-demigods, My assassins." We enter and bow. When have you got so kind? You're probably all wondering. Long story.  
"We don't need your fucking help!" Shouts a voice, Callum. The cabin leaders were given immortality and since I ran- went away he got the stupid immortality, would have been nice to spend forever with Annabeth- Don't look back, I remind my self, again.  
"Shall we leave, see how you and your stupid ass can cope?" I question.  
"Let's see how good you really are." Callum asks, this kid is really stupid, suddenly all 14 of the Olympians (Hades and Hestia are now Olympians) are sitting in seats at the back. I can see Poseidon face planting.  
Callum, uncaps riptide, I unsheathe Kamen. "You think you can beat me with that?" Callum asks.  
He lunges, I disarm him in a matter of moments. I make him fall and I place my foot on his chest. "Do you know, you are all destined to die! Why? The answer is under my boot, Callum and Gaia." I shout. "There was a boy who lived here, he called this place his home, he was betrayed. He was the only one who could have saved you, Percy Jackson." I don't know what came over me, I unsheathed my sword and pointed it at his throat.  
He whimpered. "Why did Percy leave?" He points at Annabeth. "The other reasons. Is it true you blamed, Percy for breaking, and stealing things." He shakes his head. The sword is literally next to his throat, almost piercing his skin. He nods.  
"Sorry, just trying to make a point." I shouted apologetically. "You know, Percy actually forgives one person."  
"Who?" Annabeth asked making her way down to Me. Looking hopeful.  
"Athena, goddess of wisdom." I said.  
"May I talk to Athena for a minute, Percy wants to see her in person." Athena walked towards me, wearing the expression *why me?*  
I escort lady Athena to the Poseidon cabin, Callum won't be in here for a while. "When will Percy come?" Athena asks Athena an apologetic look in her face, she looks at the ground.  
"I'm surprised you haven't noticed yet." I say, I remove my voice muffler. "I'm Percy." I lower my hood. "I trust you, don't tell anyone." She looks surprised, she nods.  
"I'm really sorry, my daughter..." She starts.  
"I don't blame you, I truly blame no one, except Callum of course."  
"Not even Annabeth?"  
"Not even Annabeth" I regret saying that, because I lied.  
I pull my hood over my face, replace my voice muffler. I unsheathe my sword. Why? I can sense-  
"Monsters."  
I run out of my- the Poseidon cabin, I don't like what I see, A Titan, I don't recognise him. I see two espousa. Great!  
I charge towards the Titan, sidestep and attack the unsuspecting Empousa, I jump and throw my sword into the Empousa, I jump onto the titans back. Unsheathe Kamen and stab him, where my Achilles heel would have been. Oh yeah, I no longer have my Achilles heel, no anchor, no heel.  
Usually a Titan wouldn't die, but Kamen had been put under a spell so that it could kill anything, ranging from a chicken to a Titan.  
"How did you do that?" A blonde girl said, Annabeth. She shared the same expression as everyone else, shocked.  
"Controlled Anger." I say bluntly and walk away, towards the Poseidon cabin.  
"Like the hulk!" Callum shouts, behind me. Kind of...

It has hardly changed, although Callum's revolting Prawn cocktail crisp breathe block up the air. I am happy I left, not only because of his breathe...  
I lay down on my old bunk and sleep.  
I wake. It is only six in the morning, I decide to do some training, I get a mask from my bag, pull on some trousers. And leave.  
The top half of my body is exposed, 29 laps of CHB completed, and I sprinted it. I start doing a few 100, nothing much, press ups. I realise it is breakfast.  
As I walk towards the breakfast pavilion, Girls and a few boys jaws are wide open. Oops, I forgot too put back on a shirt. I shrug it off and walk towards Sapphire and Chiron are sitting, No Mr. D. I start eating my bacon.  
Then I black out-  
"Welcome, Perseus." No one should know that name. Unless... "You must show yourself, you can't be Omega, You have to be Percy." My vision is hazy, I can't make out who she is.  
"Who are you?"  
"Hera. Percy."  
"How do you know my name. Did Athena tell you."  
"No she did not, your chest." Then I remember the scar, the one that the hellhound gave me before Chaos came.  
"How did you know I got that."  
"Hestia." I thought I could trust her.  
"Percy, show yourself, under a week, or I will."  
"No." I say bluntly.  
She touches my scar. "Be the hero."


	3. Chapter 3: The week - Day One

3. The Week - Day One

"Percy left, 600 years ago. I cheated on him, the reason - A potion." Annabeth says to Athena, two weeks after cheating on him.

Percy doesn't know this.

-back to the story-

After that odd talk with Hera, the only logical thing my brain was thinking was: Do it as late as possible, Dinner in a weeks time.  
Day One.  
Guilt, was the first thing when I saw Annabeth at the beach this morning. She was crying into a photo of me repeating "I'm sorry." Don't feel guilty, I think. My instincts say stay away, have I ever obeyed my instincts?  
No, I walk towards her. "You know, you should move on." I say, she looks at me, confused.  
"I loved and love him." She replies, crying into the photo still. "It's his birthday." Oh yeah, I forgot. 618th Birthday today._  
_Being heir of chaos is awesome, behind my back I make a blue birthday cake, like the one Tyson made, just less burnt. I pull it up, her face brightens up, then dims more than before. She takes half, out of respect, and eats it. Smiling, slightly.  
"You know, Omega, it makes you look hot and all, but I would prefer if you wore a top." I laugh. I remember how much I love her- loved her.  
I put on my top. "Well I would prefer if you stopped crying." I said smugly.  
She smiled. "Why do you were the mask." She had to make it cold, just as it was brightening up.  
"I have my reasons."  
"Oh."  
"Did you really love, Callum?"  
"How do you know so much?" She says, mockingly.  
"Percy, told me." I lied.  
"No, never."  
"You know Percy, doesn't blame you, much." She brightens up, her face radiating, in the face of Apollo.  
"Really."  
"Much." I repeat, I stand and walk of towards the dining pavilion, my shirt firmly on my chest.  
I notice all the gods at their individual tables, Annabeth quickly on my tail, I go to where she would never go. The Poseidon table, my old table.  
She separates from me, grinning wickedly before going towards the Athena table. That grin, where have I seen it before? Never on Annabeth's face before, clearly.  
"Why are you here." My father- Poseidon demands.  
"I can sit wherever I like." I say before plugging my headphones in my ears.  
I can vaguely hear what Poseidon and Callum are talking about:  
"You know, it's all your fault, if Percy where here, he would have sorted this mess out already." Poseidon says crossly. "You wanted to get at him for some reason, Why?" I catch a glimpse of his stare, If you don't respond, your better off dead.  
"I was jealous." Callum finally said.  
"Why did you spike my drink, making me believe that you were my favourite son." What...  
After gorging down my breakfast, I pocketed a sausage and head of towards the arena.  
Once I get there I take of my shirt and start slicing up some dummies with Kamen. After I about 2 hours of this, I finally stop. Archery.  
My bow appears, slung across my back. My quiver is also on my back, my arrows are unlimited and also have been made so that they can kill anything. I shoot. Exact centre.  
I flip, pull back the string and shoot. Again, exact centre.  
"Nice shot." A girl says, Artemis.  
"Thanks." I say not realising that I don't have my voice muffler on. Crap! I quickly attach it, hoping she didn't notice.  
"Percy?" Double crap!  
"Be quiet." I whisper, my voice muffler, working again.  
"I didn't know you could shoot like that."  
"Well 600 years helped."  
"I challenge you." She says smiling, I smirk.  
"Alright then." I reply smugly. Then the audience arrives.  
"Put your shirt on!" Zeus shouts.  
"No keep it off!" Nico shouts, he's gay? Probably not, I must have just misheard.  
Poseidon flashes himself into the arena, probably happy to be away from Callum. "The competition, between Omega and Artemis begin!" He shouts, making his way to his seat.  
"Ladies first." I say, bowing.  
She pulls back her bow, breathes heavily, and lets go. Perfect score.  
I don't look, I fire and score a perfect score as well.  
"Congratulations." She says, she makes her way over to me and whispers: "if you don't want everyone knowing your real name, you're going to make me win." Triple Crap. A bully, who knew.  
Artemis, the big bully, drew back her bow and fired, a black. Wow, she wanted me to miss the target completely, that shit! I drew back lightly and released, it traveled a few feet before plummeting towards the ground.  
We went to collect our arrows, "You shit." I whispered, whoops wrong thing to say... definitely.  
Next thing I know, my back is against the wall, with a knife at my throat. "Wrong thing to say."  
"I wanted to play nice." I kicked her in the stomach making her fall on the ground, everyone was watching. I nicked an arrow drew back and aimed it at her head. "These arrows are designed to kill anything, anything between kitten and Kronos." Someone coughed beside me, Apollo, like me his bow drawn back, he nicked one of my arrows. I formed a water bow and arrow and drew it back, retaliation, I coughed and nodded my head towards the bow. I don't want to kill anyone...  
I shoot the arrow past Artemis, ripping her dress. Apollo shot, I charged, whacked my bow across his face, unsheathed Kamen. I threw it, leaning next to Apollo's cheek, grazing it slightly.  
"How dare you!" Zeus bellows, leaping down onto the sand. He threw a lightning bolt at me, I caught it. Hera smiles.  
"My friend host these, like anger management courses, I can give you her number." Zeus doesn't listen.  
"No one can stop my lightning bolt, no one." Bang goes the theory! Ha-Ha, I am funny *sarcasm*.  
I leave... I mentally start laughing. Dropping the lightning bolt on my way out, like it's no big deal, I get weird looks from the campers, and a creepy smile from Nico.  
I have lunch. Yum Yum. Great description. I know.  
I walk down to the beach and stepped into the sea. I went for a quick swim, below me someone clasped my ankle and dragged me down. Being so- ex-son of Poseidon, I can breathe, otherwise I would be dead. I see the guy who pulled me down, Callum.  
I kicked him off and swam to the surface. The sand sticks to the bottom of my feet, if only they knew...  
I really hate Hera, she is so annoying. I really didn't want to show my identity, I wanted people to know I was dead.  
"Hey..." Athena says behind me. "How are you Per-"  
"Be quiet, Callum is in no the water." I walk towards the tree, that tree, the tree I should have never climbed on. Don't look back...  
This is probably the part where you expect me and Athena to make out, no. I came here for a reason, a mission. This is just a mission.  
I walk away from Athena after we talked a little, I start making my way to the Poseidon cabin. I don't sleep there...  
I walk towards the tent that Sapphire and I sleep in. I lay down in my make shift bed.  
"How was your day?" Sapphire asks. Um...  
"Hectic." I mutter before falling into a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: The week - Day two - Part One

4. The week - Day 2 - part One**  
**

After that odd talk with Hera, the only logical thing my brain was thinking was: Do it as late as possible, Dinner in a weeks time.  
Day Two. Part One  
I wake. I put my clothes on and head towards the forest.  
As I walk though the forest, I hear a twig snap. I twist my head round... Hera.  
"What?" I say, stalking towards her.  
"I was observing your progress, Omega." She replies walking out from behind a tree.  
"Your waiting for me to unveil my real identity!" I shout... to loud.  
"Be quiet, people will hear." She hisses.  
"It's almost as if you were me." I hiss back.  
"Seriously... Be quiet."  
"Fine."  
"Quicker... please." She says. "Oh and don't flirt with Athena, Zeus is very angry." I wasn't. Why does everyone think that. "Because it's obvious."  
"Oh great... you can read my mind."  
"No I can't..."  
"Oh well." I say and walk towards the Dining Pavilion.  
I walk towards my- the Poseidon table. I plug my earphones in. Poseidon flinched when I raised my knife, Callum doubled over creating a loud bang. Everyone laughed, Dad- um... Poseidon sighed. "If only Percy were here." I heard him mutter.  
Callum stood up. "Do not laugh at me! I am the great Callum, son of Poseidon-"  
"Unfortunately." Poseidon whispered.  
"Slayer of the Minotaur-"  
"That was Percy." Poseidon, again, whispered.  
"And the saviour of Olympus."  
"Percy."  
"I bet even this piece of shit couldn't beat me." He pointed at me. Again? I I don't want to get into another fight. I sighed.  
"I have already beaten you once and Apollo and Artemis and Zeus-"  
"Yeah... You've made your point." Zeus bellowed.  
"Fight me. If you're so good." He sneered. I jabbed him in his pressure point, grabbed his head and banged it against the table. "No fair." He spat.  
"The enemy won't be fair." I said. "Talking of which, training starts today. In 20 minute rotations. My first group is the Athena cabin. There is a list over there." I said pointing at the piece if paper attached to the pole. I'm doing fighting skills, with the Athena cabin.  
The arena.  
"10 minutes, warm up. Annabeth lead the group." I shout. Annabeth gets up and starts doing some stretches and star jumps. I sit down, when a familiar blond goddess teleports next to me. "Hey." I say.  
"Um hi," Athena says, "I need to talk to you." I set my watch alarm for ten minutes.  
"OK, but aren't you suppose-"  
"I've taken care of that, actually one of your troops is now leading all of my classes, thankfully. That Ares bunch are so annoying." We head out into the forest and sit next to Zeus' fist.  
"Yeah, what do you need." I ask, continually peering at my watch. She sighs, her blonde hair cascading down her back.  
"A favour." She says, standing up and tapping her fingers together.  
"Hit me." I say.  
"Um..." That was the first time ever that I've ever seen the wisdom goddess stuck for words. "I always, kinda, lo-" My alarm beeps.  
"Sorry. Gotta go!" I exclaim running back to the arena.  
After I finished the four hour training, I went to the dining Pavilion and sat at my table and tucked into some delicious pizza. Whoops! I meant to say Poseidon table, forget I said 'I sat my table.' Cause it's not, Anymore.  
I put my earphones in my ears, I can make the faint outline of the conversation between Poseidon and Callum. "Percy was so much better than you." Poseidon hisses.  
"Was not." Callum sneers, crossing his arms.  
"Was to!" Poseidon shouted. "Hey everyone, can everyone name something good about Percy." Christ, dramatic moment. If I run, they'll suspect something, or at least Annabeth will.  
Zeus stood up, him first, Wow! "He won our war." He started. "He was there when we needed him most."  
Hera stood up, shoving a pizza crust into her mouth. "Even though I hated him." She says, don't worry Hera. I hate you too. "He showed courage, he was the finest man I ever met." She says, staring at Zeus.  
"Oh, Oh." Aphrodite shouts, standing up. "He was totally gorgeous." I could tell ares was getting jealous.  
Demeter rises. "Everyone loved him, everyone cared for him. He had the best of hearts." Sure...  
Athena next. "When he had no more power, he would do anything for the people he loved." I could see Annabeth stifling a tear. Sapphire stared at me, but quickly looked away.  
Chiron stood, "He is my finest student, he brings great joy into the world and without him..." He breaks down and returns to his seat. I hear him sobbing.  
Apollo stands, he sits down again, but finally stands up. "He is not selfish." He says, staring at Callum.  
Artemis rises and stands on top of the table. "He is a fine gentleman." She says, walking over to Callum and hitting him round the head with her bow. She storms off. Callum rubs his head, Gee! Anger management!  
Grover stands up. Oh holy goat dung! "He is a great boy, A greater friend and the greatest hero." Grover sits down and continues to eat his baked bean can.  
I think I've had enough. When a familiar, blond haired, grey eyed girl stands up. "He is beyond words." She says. Yep. Definitely to much.  
I run into the forest... A few nymphs, stare at me. I rip off my shirt, my shorts. I dive into the water fall. I stay in there for 2 hours. Remembering all the good times I had at camp... All the distant memories. One thought is making me not cry: This is just a mission, only a mission. A small mission. But I can't help it.  
Maybe people are seeing though Callum translucent layer of greatness. Just seeing the selfish, arrogant, fucking-annoying, person he is. I get out of the water, towel my self down using my shirt and head back, my mask on my face. I head towards the archery training centre. I realise to late that a silver arrow, Artemis' silver arrow has driven though my chest.


	5. Chapter 5: The week - Day two - Part two

**Sorry for the wait . . . Holiday!**

**5. The Week - Day Two - Part Two**

After that odd talk with Hera, the only logical thing my brain was thinking was: Do it as late as possible, Dinner in a weeks time.

_Day Two. Part One_

I wake to see the face of Apollo, I am in the Apollo's Hospital. "You gave us quite a fright there Percy." I look over Apollo's shoulder, Artemis. "Don't worry, she had to tell me. We needed some blood."  
"Oh, crap." I say, peering down at my chest. A gaping hole in my chest.  
"Don't worry, it'll heal. We would give you ambrosia and nectar, but you'll need a load of that stuff." Apollo says weakly. There is a small scar where I left a gash yesterday.  
"Give me it," I start. "I'm immortal, heir of chaos, son of chaos and assassin of chaos."  
"Yeah, we know. No need to boast. If you feel like you can take it." I nod. He takes a plate of ambrosia squares, massive jar of nectar and a spoon. He spoon feeds me the liquid.  
We've got though half of the jar. "Need to piss." Apollo mutters handing the jar and spoon to Artemis. "Sorry." He says before running away towards the bathroom.  
"Hey murderer." I say, smiling.  
"Hey. I didn't kill you." She says while I eat a massive spoon of nectar.  
"You did send a silver arrow though my chest though. If I was mortal, my lung would be split open and chaos would be picking the flowers for my funeral."  
"Let's hope that I don't accidentally shoot you again." She smirks and feeds me the rest of the jar and squares.  
"How kind of you." I whisper. Apollo comes in with Hestia .  
"Ah, Percy we need to talk." Hestia says, a smile spread across her face. Yeah why not? *sarcasm*  
"Fine." I reply, the twins head out. I am so pissed, she told Hera. Now I have to show my identity, it all her fault. I know it's childish to think like that, but it's true. She the reason. I suppose I won't ever have to come back, will I?  
"Um. Hi?" She says, cheekily. She heads over to the chair next to me. "Sapphire gave you a present." She gives a small package to me.  
"I'm guessing that that isn't the only thing you came here to report." I say, unwrapping the present in my hand. A small silver whistle, I decide not to blow it.  
"No... Well, Percy you're parents are dead. Sally and Paul are dead."  
"I thought they died when I left, are they immortal."  
"They were, Lord Poseidon gave them immortality, but he took it away. Another mortal was greater for the immortality." She looked down. I started to cry. My mum and Paul are dead, six feet under, because of a selfish god. A god that I used to call my father... I used to call my father. No longer.  
"Thanks for cheering me up." I say, I wipe away my tears. She laughs, slightly.  
"No problem, let's do it again sometime." I smile, she does as well. She stands up, kisses my fore head and leaves. Poseidon gave up the immortality for Callum parents, it must be Callum's no one else's. I remember Callum and Poseidon talking I remember Poseidon's words: 'Why did you spike my drink, making me believe that you were my favourite son.' Maybe, just maybe he didn't want to do it, maybe he was forced to. I need to find out. I was about to sit up when Apollo comes back in.  
"Woah, don't get up." He shouts, he plummets his palm on my chest making me lie down again.  
"How long."  
"Two or three hours."  
"Fine."  
2 hours and 43 minutes pass...  
I teleport to camp and go looking for Poseidon, he's with his favourite son. I walk over to him. "I need to talk about your son." I say.  
"What one?" He says, looking disrespectfully at Callum.  
"Percy." His face brightens up and he follows me into the woods.  
"I need to talk to you about why he left." I say, leaning against a tree.  
"Well... Callum spiked my drink." He looks down. "He spiked my drink, so I was under his control. I took riptide and gave him Callum's silly little butter knife." I stare a my thigh, the knife... was Callum's. Did he notice? "I claimed him as the greatest hero ever and my favourite son, he also spiked everyone else drink-"  
"Annabeth's?"  
"Yes. Annabeth's."  
"Thanks dad." Whoops. I didn't mean to say that.  
"What did you say?"  
"Thanks sir." Phew.  
"Good. Now go. Tell Percy I'm sorry." He already knows.  
I look for Annabeth, I breathe heavily. I notice her at the beach. A/N You know I could make Percy head over to Annabeth right now and snog the shit out of her... But I'm mean. HA-HA!**  
**I walk slowly towards the blond, I should have thought it though before I left, her fatal flaw is pride, if someone found out... she would have never done it. But you never know, maybe one part of her actually wanted to ruin me, destroy me.  
I'll never know, unless I ask, I just can't let anyone know I'm Percy. I'm omega. I'm omega. That's my name, Omega.  
I sit down next to her. "How are you?" I ask, I feel a bit stupid, that was the worst thing in the world to say.  
"I'm okay, not perfect but okay." She replies, she looks almost like her normal self, her eyes are not as bright as they use to be.  
"Percy..." I can't say it, she caused me so much pain. Even if she didn't mean to do it. I stand up and run, back to our makeshift tent. I sit down on the inflatable mattress and die. Mentally, not physically. Hey! Don't boo.  
"How was your day, little bro." She asks.  
"I'm older." Which is true, technically. "My day, when do you take an interest in people's days? It was fine."  
I don't sleep to well.


	6. Chapter 6: The Week - Day three - Part 1

The week - Day three - Part One

Nothing happened today . . .  
Okay, that's complete lies, a lot of things happened today. But you can't blame me, it's really embarrassing, so maybe *hint,hint* if the author listened, maybe we could go to third person perspective? No, fine. Well here goes my dignity.

After that odd talk with Hera, the only logical thing my brain was thinking was: Do it as late as possible, Dinner in a weeks time.  
_Day three, part one_

I wake up, yay . . . thinking about it I really should have stayed in bed.  
I'm going to confront Callum, with my new found knowledge about the potions. Hopefully everyone will be on my side, unless everyone's drugged. Ha-Ha, that'll be good they'll all die. Okay, I'm not that mean. Am I? I sit down next to sapphire, and grab a plate of food. I tuck in to my salmon on toast, tasty. Yum, yum. Ew, who am I kidding it was disgusting. I mean who could eat a harmless fish, I could see my dad- Poseidon (it's hard to choose what to call him) flinching every time he saw or smelled the salmon.  
Chiron stood up, "We've got intel from . . . someone . . . that Percy Jackson is in this crowd." Sapphire and I exchange nervous looks. He continues, "He could be disguised as a camper, a god. Please show yourself Percy." I could hear him plead. Never, until a week passes. I hate you HERA!  
Annabeth stands up and runs back to her cabin, I do what comes naturally and go to investigate. It's like de ja vu, I see Annabeth making out with Callum, I stifle a tear. She's not your girlfriend anymore. I teleport to lady Aphrodite's table, pick her up by the collar and storm into the woods. "Why?" I shout. "It's all your fault."  
"Huh." I take off my mask. "Oh . . ." I replace my mask and stare. "I . . . Wasn't able to do anything a potion is at work, ask Demeter, now please I look a real state, I need to finish re-re-re-applying my makeup."  
"Thanks." I say. "I think."  
I leave and teleport to Demeter and drag her away. I decide not to show my face, crap! I just realised I just showed Aphrodite my face, and who is the biggest rumour spreader? Aphrodite, I just tell her later.  
"Um." Demeter says. "Why am I here." Oh... she's so pretty. Don't get sidetracked. ADHD, don't ask, long story. Like it would at least take ten books.  
"Is there a potion that can control people?"  
Her lips start moving, her lips. Ahhh her lips. "Yes there is a hard one to make, you'll need at least several hard items to make." She says. "You'll need- wait why am I telling you this?"  
"I need to know. I think Callum has used this on everyone to make Percy go away."  
"Oh that poor boy, such a hard life. Very handsome. But very hard life." Very handsome?  
"Ingredients?" I say as I snap back to reality.  
"Ah yes. A tulip of Elysium, um, a Wheat grain from my garden and the hardest ingredient to get, A blade of hair from the heir of Poseidon, Zeus and Hades." Hisself, Thalia's and Nico's. Dang.  
I look at her face. She looks sad, "Thank you."  
I walk away and frown at myself for a perfectly good time to make out with a goddess. Oh well. Maybe next time.  
I walk into the Poseidon cabin, Annabeth and Callum making out, still. I clear my throat. Their heads swing towards me. "Oh my gosh." Exclaims Annabeth, realising the effects of the potion. "Shit. You little fucking shit." She pushed Callum, hard, causing him to fall over.  
I grab him by the shoulders. "I think we need to talk to Zeus." I pull him to the arena, currently there is a fight going on between Clarisse, and... sapphire? I stand in front of the crowd, everyone goes quiet, even Clarisse stops fighting. That's saying something.  
"Um hi." Zeus starts. "Why have you brought sea scum to my attention?" I like that nickname! Not for me, obviously.  
"The reasons Percy left." Everyone perks up in their seat. "Callum has been using a potion."  
"Well, duh!" Athena says. "We have no evidence."  
"Trust me." I say.  
"Why should we trust someone we don't even know?" Hera asks.  
"You know me very well." I say, directing the answer at Hera. She nods. I'm not taking this mask of yet. . .  
Maybe now? No, most certainly not.  
"I don't know why should you trust me. But everyone knows it's him, for him it would be very easy to make this potion. He could do it, even his own father knows it's him." Poseidon nods.  
"Very well. He shall live a immortal life, but everyone will hate him, he will be treated like Percy, but for eternity." Zeus bellows. "Continue the fight."  
I walk into the woods and lay down in the grass. I should have killed Callum while I had the chance, the moment he walked into the gates of camp, I should have struck him down with riptide. I should, I could, I wouldn't. I'm to scared.  
I wish I had some in my arms, it gets lonely. Maybe I should just do it with Sapphire, technically we're not blood related. No . . . Ewwww reminds me to much of Hera and Zeus. Ewwwww putting images into my head! Disgusting, doing it with your sister? That's wrong.  
Out of the corner of my eye I notice a familiar face, the first love. Annabeth. Don't think about her like that.  
"What you doing?" She smiles and sits down, slightly to close.  
"Hi, I guess."  
"I need to talk to you about. You know. Percy." You can handle this. Right?  
She starts crying, I wrap my arm around her and squeeze her arm. "It, it's just that now Percy . . . L...l...left I can't but think it's all my fault." She says. "All my doing."  
"Hey don't think like that, it's not your fault." Yes, it is. "He doesn't blame you." Yes, he does. "He doesn't care." Yes, he does. "Get over him, get yourself laid."  
"With you?" She smirks.  
"Most definitely not." I stand up, brush the dirt off my trousers and walk towards out tent, I lay down. Oh yeah, Aphrodite. I teleport to the Aphrodite cabin, at the moment she is giving a makeup master-master class. Your face won't be so perfect,mid you don't agree.  
I clear my throat. Aphrodite turns towards me. I grab her by her throat, girl power, what girl power? Ha-Ha. "Don't tell." I whisper in her ear. "On you life."  
I walk away and frown at myself for a perfectly good time to make out with a goddess. Oh well. Maybe next time.  
I walk into my tent, maybe for a midday nap. I look at my towel REAL MEN DONT SWEAT, was written on the light blue background. I've got an idea.

-

"Yes I want to challenge you to a duel." I say for, like, the fifth time.  
"You can't possibly take the big three on." My Ex-Dad asks.  
"Yeah. Of course I can." I say. "Oh and for Heras sake, I'll reveal my identity if you win."  
They all nod. "Bring it on!"

Nothing exciting has happened. Yet.


	7. Chapter 7: The week - Day three - Part 2

7. The week - day three - part two

I felt anger rise up inside my body, all of these people choose him over me. Over the, twice, hero of Olympus. "So how would you prefer your death?" I ask cockily.

"Oh in a nice iced tea, with cream and a cherry on top." Zeus replies sarcastically, he throws he bolt at my chest. I catch it just before it makes contact with my skin.

"Is that all you got, is baby Zeus unhappy." I say in my baby voice. He growls. I sense something behind be. Poseidon was about to decapitate me. "Aw." I duck as his tridents slices though the air, exactly where my head would have been. I yank on his trident, my chest next to mine (don't think dirty,) I grab Kamen and hold it at his throat.

"Yield." He says in defeat. One down two to go.

"I scram kiddo!" I shout at the god. "Zeus, tut tut tut. Making your brothers do all the hard work, just like at the start of time."

"You a-hole!" He shouts making a sword appear from nowhere. I block his attack with Kamen and make a sword appear at my feet."

I stamp on the blade making it spin into the air. Zeus nods at hades. Suddenly 100 undead monsters appear around me. I parry an attack from Zeus and decapitate two warriors. "Hades, I hate when you do that, it's so bloody tedious to kill them!" He smirks. Quickly I stab Zeus in the stomach, he growls as he holds his chest. I fling my sword at the crown, disappearing just before it makes contact with any of them.

I pace back, studying my surroundings, 98 un dead warriors and two angry gods. Ichor drips from his stomach making a fine sized puzzle of golden liquid. "Yield, I hear him mutter."

"I though you wanted to be turned in a iced tea, I was planning in having that for lunch." I pretend to cry. I draw back my bow which has appeared in my hand and one after the other shoot 98 un dead warriors down.

"Looks like it's just you and me." I say, smiling.

"Really?" He points behind me, nine Olympians surround me, each with a weapon.

"No fair, this is not your fight." I say. Making a massive tidal wave crush six of them.

"My nails!" Aphrodite screams. "You will pay." She kinda like piper, she does have some fight in her. She starts scratching at my face. Before making me plummet.

"Lookin' hot, mi lady." I say a she continues to scratch at my face, I'm getting tired, a gust of winds blows her of her feet along with the rest of the Olympians. I attack an unsuspecting hades in the leg.

"Owwwie!" He shouts, "yield."

"Could you say that a bit louder, I didn't quite catch it."

"Yield." He shouts, he looks sad.

I face the audience, looking at Hera, "sorry." I say jokingly, shrugging. She looks down.

"Lunch!" Chiron shouts. He walks over to me, "congratulations young man."

"I'm not young, centaur," I hiss, "I'm 618 years old." He puts his hand in my shoulder.

"Sorry lad." He trots away and start muttering things like.

"I've got suspicions. . ."

"Really . . . From where?"

"I have to . . . Make sure."

Maybe Chiron has found out, maybe.

"Punk, looks like you've improved," I turn around, Clarisse, "Percy, you can't hide under the hood for ever." Crappity, Crappity crap!

"Clarisse, of all people, the first one to guess correctly." I walk up the stairs and sit with her. "I thought children of ares didn't have brains, kinda like their father."

"Well, evolution." I chuckle, just like it was before they betrayed me. Clarisse never betrayed me, never.

"So how'd you guess."

"Easy." Clarisse says, crossin her arms. "Chaos said you were ex-demigods, that racked a few people in my brain. Even though your voice doesn't sound like Percy's, your personality is like his entirely."

"Wow, you have a brain."

"You made a big point of Percy leaving, taking it out on Annabeth and Callum." Clarisse pauses. She mocks me: "Percy forgives one person, lady Athena. Probably to tell her it isn't her fault, great one. When you said controlled anger after that battle, your voice muffler fell of. I think I was the only one to pick that up. I noticed someone in Poseidon cabin. It obviously wasn't Callum, when I looked in, it was you. You sit at the Poseidon table, maybe because it's less crowned, maybe because you use to sit there."

"Wow." I say. "Is that all."

"No." Clarisse smirks.

"Well I've had enough."

"One thing, omega, you should get a new knife." I chuckle before running off. If Clarisse found out, maybe everyone else did. (A/N Percy Jackson, found out. Was anyone listening to that conversation, some one who's name is Callum?")

Gee, I guess really did actually want someone to know, it feels like a ten pound weight had lifted of my chest. I breathe a sigh if relief. As I walk to dinner, a huge, proud smile.

I might have been betrayed, by the people here. That doesn't mean, I don't hate the place. I sit down next to Poseidon. "How you doing? Sorry, if I hurt you." I say, jokingly. He laughs slightly.

"You know, you remind me of Percy." Crap.

"Do I," I say, pretending to be interested.

"Sort of, just a thought." He says.

"You remind me of Percy, father like son." I say as I give my bit of bacon to chaos. I gobble up the rest of my pasta with a slurp, wipe my mouth and leave.

I stroll though the woods. I hear a twig snap, the temperature drops by ten degrees. I rub my hands together as I make a dash out of the woods. But I don't seem to be leaving, just going further and further into the woods. I turn around, to be only and start dashing that way, but the woods keep getting darker, darker. Then I see a ghostly figure in front of me, memories wash past me: the Minotaur, my first meeting with Annabeth medusa, the sea of monsters, me holding the sky, the labyrinth, Luke sacrificing himself and then the day Callum came, the one where he made all my friends turn their backs on me.

The day I see them, the blond haired girl and the green eyed boy, only it's not me, it's _Callum_.

When I ran, images of the first time I met chaos and the six hundred years on missions. Then they stop and I hear growling voice, "Join me, Percy, they have caused you nothing but harm. Join me and we will be forever grateful."

**Sorry, but you know, I mean! Ha-Ha!**


	8. Death to All - JK

I know it's against the rules, but I have to tell you:

I am not going to be continuing this story, I'm really sorry and in a months time I shall be deleting it from this site. As some of you know, I did post another story a while back and I will continue with this one.

It is called **Internally Beautiful, **but don't worry, I promise never to give up Internally Beautiful.

Again, so sorry.

Over and Out -

PigAstronauts


	9. Chapter 8: The Week - Day Three - Part 3

**8. The week - Day three - Part three **

**AN, I did warm you. I mean. Ha-Ha, the authors note was a joke. He-He, sorry. I was never going to leave it there. Continue.**

Suddenly it all turned light again, I was next to Zeus' fist. What happened, maybe I blacked out, it was kinda dark. Yeah that's what happened I blacked out. Okay, stay calm. Then I blacked out again . . .

**Jackson, the voice sneered. **

**"Show yourself!" I demanded. **

**Jackson, tut tut tut, you never learn. **

**"Luke?" **

**No I'm not Luke, I'm much worse.**

**"If you're so bad, come out of hiding." Suddenly a vision of a smiling clown holding a red ballon appeared, it quickly disappeared. **

**No not yet, I need you're help.**

**"Why would I help you. **

**"Because I'm your . . . **

**"My what?"**

Then I woke again. I looked to my left, then my right. No, no, no, this is not happening. Someone is trying to manipulate me. Like Kronos did to Luke.

No. I will not allow this to happen, I will not become like Luke. I won't. Oh crap, black out . . .

**Join me, **

**"Never!" I shout.**

**Fine, but later you'll realise it was better to Come with me. **

**"Fine, thankfully you're gone."**

**Oh no, I'm not gone you're stuck here forever.**

I'm not there any more, I'm in the medical room. "Percy," says Athena. "I'm so sorry." I had to tell everyone, I'm so sorry."

"What." I said, springing up from my bed.

A hand pushes me down. "Stay done, Perce." Says will. "You blacked out - three times."

"Yeah, I know."

"I'm so sorry," says Athena.

"Oh yeah, you're here." I say, sarcastically. She grabs my hand.

"I was under his potion," she sneered. "He must of heard you and Clarisse talking about it."

"You know about that?"

"Wisdom goddess."

"Oh yeah, I forgot." I say, rolling my eyes. "Very wise, if I do say so myself."

"I'm sorry," she says finally. She walks away.

"So why'd you run away?" Will asks.

"Oh you know, the usual, friends turn their backs on me, my girlfriend cheats on me. Blah blah blah."

"Cliche?" He says, "read it some where, online . . ."

"I guess."

"Sorry," he says as he leaves, he pops his head round the door. "There is a . . . Couple . . . Of people who want to see you."

"Oh great."

First grover came in.

"Hello," he says. "Look I'm really-"

"It doesn't matter," I reply. "G-man."

"Cool Perce, see you later," he asks. "Okay?"

"Sure."

Thalia came in next.

"Looking a bit frail, aren't you," Thalia joked.

"Shut your blooming head," I say.

"Bit grumpy today," she says, smirking. "Ain't you."

"Shut up, pine one face." She frowns at the nickname.

"Kelp head." When she sees my face, she smile evilly, she puts her hand on my shoulder. "Good to have you back, plankton mouth, see you later."

"Sure," I say. "Thunder Thighs."

"Pardon?" She asks, clenching her jaw.

"Oh nothing," I say, sarcastically. "I definitely didn't call you thunder thighs, thunder thighs."

"You'll be sorry," she says before marching out. Drama queen, bit like her dad.

The Stolls enter the room, the grin evilly, probably observing any parts of the room to get people pranked.

"Hey dude," travois says.

"Move out my bloody way," shouts Katie.

"Oh hey," I say, casually. "Anyone getting snitched on, I sure do hope you're plants are in pristine condition, cause you might pun me in the balls again. Without thinking my fatal flaw is loyalty."

"We're really sorry," they say in unison.

"It was a joke," I say. "Duh."

"So what's up?" Connor asks.

"I think my IQ has risen, I think I now know how to spell my own name." They all laugh, "no I'm serious." But they continue laughing. They bail out of the room trying not to spit on each other.

Chiron trots in.

"Hello boy," he says in an English accent.

"You know Chiron," I try to say in my kindest voice. "Just because you're talking in a British accent doesn't mean I'll forgive you more easily."

"I was told that English people don't tend to lie."

"Who told you that?" I ask.

"An English person," he says realising the real truth. (A/N Sorry to people of Great Britannia, I'm British as well.)

"Yeah," I say. "That's what I thought."

"Good to see you boy," he says embracing me in a hug, which is a bit awkward since I'm lying down and him being half horse.

"Sorry," he says before leaving. Don't worry, it definitely didn't cause me years of pain, I think sarcastically.

Next walks in the blonde I hoped never to see walk into this door.

She runs up to me and kisses me, for a second I kiss back, then I I'm drawn to my senses. I pull away, "has anyone got a tissue!" I shout.

"I've got one, seaweed brain," she's flirting.

"Stop flirting," I demand yanking the tissue out of her hand. "What'd you want?"

"I'm so sorry," she starts crying. She's trying to make me feel bad. "I'm really sorry."

"Hmm, I'm sure you are." I say as I wipe a dribble of Annabeth's saliva from my lip. I was about to say something when another figure runs though into the room, Sapphire.

"Hey brother," she says.

"Good to see someone who didn't cheat on me." I say glaring at Annabeth. What? I'm angry.

"Wait are you two . . . A thing." She points at us.

"Ew," we both say. "No way!"

"Best if I'm going." Annabeth says calmly, ripping the tissue from my hand.

"How was you're day?" She asks.

"Hectic."

"Really?" She says.

"Manic, crazy and slightly supernatural."

"Good to know you had a good day," she says.

"Isn't it great."

"Great, for sure." She says wickedly, before spinning on her heel and leaving the room.

And before I know I drift off into a very unpleasant dream.

I four years old, I grab my mothers hand as we walk across the street. She squeezes it slightly. We head across to the super market. The blackness pours over the city, no one is there but me, I bring my legs to my rib cage and sit on the flaw rocking. One name is in my mind: Octu.

**to be Continued . . .**

Stay tuned for part two of this story, named:

Chaos, Gracious Enemy


End file.
